


I'm Fine I'm Fine I'm Fine

by Literallyliterary



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All Aboard the Good Ship Rare Pair, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Borderline Graphic Descriptions of Injury, Cassian and Jyn aren't the focus here, Challenge fic, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Fangasm, I don't mention K2 but let's assume he's fine too, Light Smut, M/M, Rare Pair, This is Bodhi's Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyliterary/pseuds/Literallyliterary
Summary: Bodhi Rook, local boy, pilots the stolen ship that he had named Rogue One away from Scarif carrying only ten rebels, his hand blown off by a grenade, skittish, shaking, scared, and so, so tired and so unready to face the Rebellion. But the Death Star is on its way, there’s an evacuation that needs leading, and his mind is on a pair of perfect blue eyes across the war room that he can’t shake off.Yes, it’s yet another Rogue One Definitely Survives Scarif fic. Two and a half years later and I’m still in denial.Rated M for some borderline graphic depictions of injuries and a mildly smutty romantic encounter. If this fic is too much like someone else’s fic it’s because you’re all so inspirational and our collective headcanons fuel each other’s fanaticism for this wonderful movie.





	1. Scarif

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my third entry into the rare pair challenge. Third entry, third pairing. I'm a disaster and I work too many overnights. I decided that for the rare pair challenge I needed a F/F, and F/M, and a M/M so here I am. Bodhi Rook deserves a boyfriend. Luke Skywalker didn't die a virgin. The end.

When Bodhi Rook manages to get his hand on the grenade that was thrown into his cargo hold, he moves to the door so fast he thinks that Chirrut was right about the Force. He takes a couple of steps that seem to carry him so much further than he had ever been capable of before, he just keeps thinking _go go go, for Jyn, for Galen, for Jedha, go._ The blast is blinding and there’s a searing pain in his hand but the ship is untouched and he’s safe. Safe.

The AT-ATs are firing and then they’re falling, Baze cradles Chirrut in his lap over by the master switch and when he sees Bodhi his eyes go wide and he carries his partner towards the ship. Bodhi reaches out for the blind monk but can’t seem to get a grip on him. Baze shakes his head and does it alone, grunting to Bodhi that he should ‘take care of that.’ Bodhi doesn’t know what he means so he just stands there, head fuzzy, ears ringing, eyes dry.

A small moon appears, but it’s no moon. Bodhi scans the beach and sees two gloriously familiar limping figures collapse to their knees. He hears himself shout to a handful of straggling soldiers and heads to the cockpit, his brain on autopilot, _get out get out get out._ He sits in the pilot’s chair and reaches for the controls but he can’t grab the handle he needs, _why can’t he grab it it’s right there_ and suddenly he understands, his eyes catch up to what his body knows. There’s no left hand. His flying hand, his drawing hand, his Dejarik hand, gone. _Gone gone gone._

No time. He once was an Imperial pilot, trained with the best fliers in the Empire. He knows what to do, some part of his fractured, broken, cracked brain knows exactly what to do. He reaches with his right hand, weaker and shaking but it does the job and they’re taking off, heading to the beach with the cargo bay wide open.

“We’ve got them, go!” The voice echoes through his skull and he closes the door and jumps into hyperspace, making only the barest calculations to put them back on Yavin IV. Then Bodhi Rook, rebel and rogue, passes out cold.


	2. Rogue One

“Bodhi! BODHI!”

Her sweet voice is wracked with pain, her vocal cords cracking, her hand on his face and at his pulse point. He forces his eyes open and stares at Jyn and tries to smile.

“Hey little sister.” His voice is strange to his ears, weaker, softer.

“Bodhi, I need you to stay awake for me. I’ve wrapped your hand as best I can but we need to get you, Cassian, and Chirrut to the medbay on Yavin right now and I don’t know how to fly this thing.”

He groans as he sits up, dizzy and disoriented. Then he remembers. _Bor Gullet, Jedha, Death Star, Galen, Scarif, my hand._ He blinks tears away and focuses on beautiful Jyn Erso, brave Jyn Erso, sitting in the copilots seat with one pant leg torn away up to her thigh, the lower half of her shirt and a scrap of metal holding her ankle still. The rest of her shirt is clingy and soaked through with blood. He looks down at his left hand and sees what must be the rest of her pant leg wrapped in a tourniquet around his wrist, and it too is soaked through with blood.

“Jyn, I- I- I- I’m so sorry.”

“You did wonderfully, Bodhi. Galen would be proud.” Her face grows sad as she says the words, and Bodhi’s heart sinks with grief. He reaches his good hand _my only hand_ over to her, grabbing hers with as much strength as he can muster.

“Did you get the plans?”

Jyn nods and for a moment they smile at each other.

“And Cassian?”

Her face falls, “It doesn’t look good. He’s broken so many bones. Internal bleeding. Concussion. We need to get him home safe.”

“Home?” Bodhi doesn’t know that word anymore, or he knows it but it doesn’t mean anything, or it means something but he can’t remember why.

“He called it home. Cassian said it could be home, if we let it.”

“I don’t think he was talking about Yavin.” Something inside Bodhi says this, and his mouth makes the sounds, but his mind doesn’t grasp what he means. He’s sure he knows but his mind can’t find it, can’t grab it, it’s just out of reach.

Jyn seems to sense this struggle and grips his hand tighter, “I’ve always wanted a brother. We’re in this together, Bodhi. Where you go, I go.”

He repeats the words back to her, which makes her smile again and her smile makes his heart warm again. They hold hands for several long minutes, staring into the whirling abyss of hyperspace.


	3. Yavin IV

Somehow they make it, they touch down a little rough but the ship is intact and the medical team is carrying everyone off in stretchers. Bodhi shakes them off, he can walk, he’s fine, he makes it nearly all the way to the medbay before the blood loss hits and he drops to his knees with a whimper. A stranger pulls him up, half carries him to the med droids and the bacta and the painkillers and the blinding white lights and the _needles needles needles_ and he whimpers again, louder.

But the pain leaves, his flight suit is peeled off and incinerated, he’s left in a too-short hospital gown and his flight goggles still tangled in his hair. There are no robotic hands available yet, he’s just going to have to wait, but hours pass and his heart finally slows to a normal rate and he’s able to rest.

To the first officer he sees from his hospital bed he asks, “How many made it?” The answer is ten, including himself.

The next person he sees is able to tell him that the plans were recovered but promptly lost, the princess carrying them missing and presumably captured.

The droid that comes in to change his bandages refuses to give him medical information on anyone else “It’s against protocol” but Bodhi does manage to phrase his question carefully enough to get the droid to say “There have been no further fatalities since you have arrived on planet, is that enough information for you to just relax?”

It is.

So he waits.

A day or so passes. It’s hard to keep track of time when all your body wants to do is sleep but all your mind wants to do is give you nightmares, but Bodhi estimates that it isn’t more than a couple of days before he’s able to leave. Bacta works almost like magic and his wounds are completely healed. He’s given leave to clean himself and clothe himself in leftover standard issue rebel gear and the pants aren’t quite long enough for his legs and he has to roll the shirt up over the new stump on his arm but the clothes are warm and clean. His long hair is dirt-free for the first time in a week _it’s only been a week since I was an Imperial, only a week, everything changed in only a week I have to sit down, deep breaths deep breaths_ and when he’s able to screw up the courage he tries to find someone, anyone, who can tell him what’s going on.

And Bodhi Rook finds himself in the middle of a War Room for the second time in his life.

It’s not the same room that the council met and decided not to go to Scarif, but it’s smaller and more intimate and there is a hologram of a vaguely familiar star system up near the front where Mon Mothma is gripping the edge of the table, knuckles white, tears in her eyes.

“Alderaan is gone.”

 

 _Gone_.

 

The whole planet is gone, Bail Organa is gone, billions of people are gone. The scale of it is almost too big to comprehend, the numbers alone too hard to think of.

“The Death Star was deployed to Alderaan where it wiped out the whole planet. We’re nearly certain it did so as a message not just to us but to Princess Leia specifically, which means she may yet still be alive, possibly held on the Death Star. Until we can come up with a plan to rescue her, we must hold out hope.”

They are dismissed but Bodhi is called back along with a man named Wedge Antilles.

“Bodhi, Wedge, there is a possibility that we may need to evacuate sooner rather than later. Wedge, can you delegate checking all fighters and other military craft?”

The man nods and leaves without a word, and Mon Mothma turns her sad eyes to Bodhi.

“Are you ready to join us? We could use a cargo pilot.”

Bodhi nods, not trusting his speech, not trusting that he won’t stutter. The woman smiles at him.

“We need you to prepare that Imperial cargo ship you brought and have it ready to go as a medical transport. We need to get the sick and wounded out of here quickly and safely. Can you do that?”

Bodhi nods again and whispers, “My friends, are they alright?”

“Chirrut Imwe and Cassian Andor remain under medical supervision, Jyn Erso and Baze Malbus have been assigned to a room. I can assign you to the same room if you’d like.”

“I would, thank you ma’am.” He bows his head.

“Consider it done. Now, go check on that cargo ship, then check on your friends, then go get some sleep. I expect we’ll be starting the evacuation in a matter of days.

The ship is a little singed but otherwise in perfect condition. He tops off the fuel and assigns a droid to clean up some leftover blood on the floors, then heads back to the medbay. He finds Jyn curled up into Cassian’s shoulder, his arm loose around her waist, his eyes barely open.

“Bodhi,” she whispers, and Cassian smiles at him, his beautiful eyes crinkling at the corners. They look beautiful together, like a work of art, and Bodhi can’t help but to smile back.

His smile fades though as he remembers, “Jyn, the plans. They’re missing.” And he can see that she’s heard and he doesn’t miss the way Cassian’s fingers tighten into the skin of her belly, digging into the flesh just above her new standard issue pants.

“It’s alright, brother. If we have to go get them again we can work up the strength. But for now, we rest.” Cassian blinks slowly, fighting off sleep, so Bodhi squeezes their hands and leaves them be, taking only the room number and passcode they were assigned.

He finds Chirrut in a bacta tank, suspended by hoses attached to every part of his body. His eyes are closed and if Bodhi didn’t know better he would have thought he saw a smile across the face of his comatose friend. Baze was on his knees on the durasteel floor, spine like steel, praying without breaking eye contact with Chirrut’s near-lifeless form.

“The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force. The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force. The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force.”

Bodhi lays a shaking hand on Baze’s massive shoulder and takes his leave, making for the room he is supposed to share with his whole crew. But he’s alone. _Alone_.

 

 

 _Alone_.


	4. Arrival

He sleeps only a few hours, his nightmares finally waking him up and forbidding him from going back to sleep. He dreams of Galen telling him he could be brave enough and smart enough, then he dreams of putting a blaster to Galen’s head, the betrayal the crosses Galen’s face, his face turns into Jyn’s face, eyes wide and afraid of him. He hears the screaming on the beach, watches his homeworld fall into pieces, sees the ground rise above him higher and higher and higher and he doesn’t make the jump onto the U-Wing, he falls into a bottomless pit and falls and falls until he’s awake and out of bed roaming the quiet halls of the hidden Rebel base.

He loves that the base is in an ancient temple. He loves the design, loves the cold and damp that comes with such an old building. He traces his fingers along the carved edges of the stones holding the base upright and wanders aimlessly until he finds himself in the hangar again. He decides to check on Rogue One, parked right outside the doors. The cleaning droid has done impressive work, he can’t tell just by looking that people had lost their lives onboard that ship. He regrets that a little, wishes that he didn’t have to erase their blood from the memory of the ship.

Bodhi sits on the ground just outside the ship, looking at the unfamiliar stars. He has always found solace in the blackness of space. Flying through the stars is all he’s ever wanted to do, he’s seen and done so much in his short life. He wonders if he should just slow down, settle down, pretend that this life never happened. But he knows he can’t. He knows he could never leave his friends behind. His family.

The sky lightens slowly around him, and the base starts to stir. A couple of regiments start jogging around the hangar in their orange flight suits, warming up for the day ahead. A glint in the sky catches his eye and he squints to see it better. It looks like… _a freighter?_ A Corellian YT-1300 light freighter.

Bodhi gets to his feet and looks around, fighting for words to say as the hunk of junk sets down right in front of him, nearly on top of Rogue One. The hatch opens at the bottom of the ship and a lovely young woman in a filthy white dress stomps off the ship in anger, stopping to yell something back at whoever was following her. The man following her was very handsome and seemed to find the woman’s anger amusing. An enormous Wookie follows, braying and laughing at his companions. They are followed by a gold protocol droid, a blue and white astromech droid, and finally by a short blonde man in simple linens and a look of pure grief and anger on his face.

Through the grief and anger, Bodhi can see that this man is beautiful and he can’t stop staring.

The blonde man walks with purpose across the hangar, following the others, but slows halfway across and as if by magic or justice or as a joke played by the universe, he stops and turns to stare right at Bodhi. He inhales sharply as the stranger’s eyes meet his, they are a shade of pure icy blue that Bodhi has never seen on a human before, and simply the sight of them across the hangar make Bodhi’s heart slam into his chest. A sensation he hadn’t felt since, since, since

 

Jedha.

 

A crooked smile, stolen kisses, stubbled cheek against his neck, a gasp of pleasure.

 

Jedha is gone, he is gone, everything is gone.

 

And as quickly as he can blink, a crowd of rebels blocks his view of the young man and in the hustle and confusion, Bodhi slips away to the medbay to wake up Jyn, who is still wrapped around Cassian as if he might vanish at any moment.

“Something’s happening.”


	5. Evacuation

The Death Star is in orbit. It’s coming for them.

But they have the plans. Rogue One was not in vain.

It’s sooner than Mon Mothma had expected, but she’s ready. Everyone who can fly is assigned a ship, X-Wing pilots are assigned to do a trench run, and Princess Leia and the generals are certain that the plans will lead them to victory.

He watches the hologram of the Death Star spin slowly, menacingly, and then he looks through the hologram and sees the X-Wing pilots on the other side and there he is. The man with the blue eyes. He’s whispering to the man next to him and they’re smiling, laughing, and the smile on that handsome face leaves Bodhi breathless.

A general calls his name and asks him something, but he barely hears him. All attention is on him including those blue eyes and he can hardly breathe let alone speak. He realizes he’s meant to be talking and he asks to hear the question again. He’s asked what the stolen Imperial ship can hold, and the blue-eyed man tilts his head to one side as if genuinely curious. He tears his eyes away from that face and finds the Princess and her gentle smile instead.

Bodhi smiles shyly as he stammers his way through specs of his ship, how many it can hold, whether he can take the medical equipment. He can, there’s room, and he feels a tension release that he hadn’t known was there when he realizes that by taking the medical equipment he also got the injured, so Cassian and Chirrut and their shadows (Jyn and Baze) would be on his ship, under his care. He gets clearance to be among the first ships to leave and is sent to the medbay with instructions and tasks and a mission and a _purpose_. Work to do, something to keep his mind focused, he wonders how they knew that’s exactly what he needs.

The Death Star is in orbit, it’s coming for them, but they have a plan. He hears someone whispering about a Jedi, which is impossible but makes the plan feel blessed and makes the rebels feel like they have a chance.

His is piloting one of the first ships authorized to leave but transferring the medical equipment takes a long time. Bacta tanks are fragile, expensive, irreplaceable, so things have to be done slowly and carefully. Bodhi walks around the ship a dozen times checking and rechecking every wire, every panel, every inch of the ship, just to be sure that he will be able to get his friends to safety. The droids move at a glacial pace so Bodhi starts another walk around and nearly runs head first into an orange-clad figure ducking under the wing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“Don’t apologize, I was coming to look for you.” Bodhi finally looks up and there he is. He’s smiling up at him, the full power of his eyes and teeth and hair and everything about him lighting up their corner of the hangar and Bodhi can’t breathe.

“I’m Luke Skywalker, I brought the plans and the princess back.” He sticks his hand out to shake Bodhi’s and Bodhi just stares at him. “But of course there wouldn’t be any plans to bring back if you hadn’t brought them from Scarif, right? That’s what Leia told me, she said that you piloted the whole mission. Bodhi Rook, right? It’s nice to meet you.” His hand is still outstretched and Bodhi finally reaches out and takes it. When their hands touch, Bodhi feels like he is struck by lightning.

“That’s me. I’m the pilot. I brought the m- m- message.” Bodhi cringes at his stutter and at the memory of the last time he said those words. Luke just shakes his hand and smiles.

“And you’re Rogue One.”

“The ship is Rogue One.” Bodhi takes his hand back and flinches.

“That’s not really how that works here. Call signs belong to the pilot, no matter what ship they’re flying. If I heard correctly, you gave Rogue One as your call sign, you’re Rogue One.”

“I don’t want it. Rogue One was about the mission, and too many died for me to take the name.”

“Regardless, you’re a hero. I wouldn’t be surprised if after this is through they give you a medal.” Bodhi feels all the color leave his face and he sways dangerously. Luke’s eyebrows knit together and he grips Bodhi’s arm tight, “Careful, careful. No medals. I’ll tell Leia.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t apologize so much. You’ve done nothing wrong.” An alarm blares through the hangar and Luke smiles again, “That’s my cue. Off to blow up the Death Star. Wish me luck!” He pulls away and waves as he heads to the line of X-Wings.

Bodhi waves back, “M-m-may the Force be with you, Luke.” he whispers and Luke doesn’t hear him but salutes Bodhi as if he had, as if he could sense what Bodhi says and feels.

He watches the X-Wings fly away, zooming off to the other side of the planet to confront the Death Star, and Bodhi wonders if he’ll ever see Luke Skywalker again. He really hopes that he does.


	6. Hoth

Bodhi doesn’t see Luke face to face again until they’re all freezing near to death in Echo Base. The evacuation of Yavin IV went as smoothly as those things go, and afterwards he’s able to watch a holo of the medal ceremony. He and Jyn watch it together curled up in the same chair in the quarters she shares with Cassian, her tiny hands combing knots out of his hair and tying it back with two simple braids. He presses his cold nose to her warm temple and when she makes some sly remark about how handsome the heroes Luke and Han look he stands up without warning, making her nearly fall to the ground. They laugh together as Cassian limps into the room, shivering from the cold and brushing the snow off of his blue parka. Jyn envelops him in her arms, hands under the parka and against his freezing skin, determined to keep him warm and Bodhi loves them both so much but their easy intimacy and gentle kisses make him feel lonely.

He doesn’t begrudge them their romance, not at all. He’s overjoyed that two of the people that mean the most to him are able to navigate feelings and emotions and love despite danger, despite their pasts, despite everything. He smiles at them and leaves them alone, squeezing their hands as he goes. He heads to the hangar, not ready to sleep, needing to check on his ship.

He still thinks of the ship as Rogue One despite Luke having told him otherwise. He refuses to think of himself as anything more than the pilot who brought the message, who made a choice to do right by himself. He loves the ship, he loves the new paint job they’ve given it, light grey to better blend in with the snow around it, dark circles painted along the side, one for each person from their original crew that was lost on Scarif. He touches the one on the bow that he has mentally designated for Corporal Tonc, the young man, barely a man, almost still a boy, who had stayed with him in the cockpit right up until the very end, who had helped him send out false information to the stormtroopers. That brave, brave boy. Bodhi smiles and gives the circle another pat, and whirls around when he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

It’s Luke Skywalker, and he’s as handsome as ever.

Bodhi’s greeting catches in his throat, sticks to his tongue, so he waves and smiles. Luke smiles back and steps closer, Bodhi can see the fog from his breath and it nearly mixes with his own, they’re suddenly so close.

“Hey Bodhi, I was hoping to find you.”

“Me?”

“You. Would you- would you have a drink with me? Solo doesn’t have anything softer than Corellian rum but it’s surprisingly good.”

Bodhi is shocked and nervous and scared and thrilled, his body is humming and he nods, his heart slams into his chest when Luke smiles wider. The blonde leads them both onto the Millennium Falcon, the now legendary ship of Han Solo himself. It’s warm onboard and Bodhi starts to relax as his muscles unclench. The inside of the ship is a little busted up, but when he sees the Dejarik table he lets out a little laugh.

“Do you play?” He asks Luke and nods to the checkered table.

“I don’t. Chewbacca isn’t patient enough to teach me and Han prefers Sabacc **.** Do you?”

Bodhi nods and touches the table lightly with his new left hand, shiny and robotic and not covered in synthetic skin, which was too expensive to order and the only skin they had available didn’t match the rest of his body. Luke steps out of the room for a moment and Bodhi finds the ON switch, grinning at the holographic aliens that appear. Luke returns with two glasses of rum and Bodhi takes his, raising it to Luke in a kind of toast before taking a sip. Luke’s right, it’s not bad, surprisingly sweet and the burn down his throat is pleasant and warm.

“Would you teach me?”

Bodhi snaps his eyes to meet Luke’s. He seems earnest and serious and nervous, shifting from foot to foot and fiddling with the glass in his hand.

“Of course.”

They sit opposite each other at the board and Bodhi starts to go over the rules of the game, his voice growing stronger and more confident the longer he talks. Luke learns quickly and soon they’re playing for real. Luke tells him about Tatooine, which sounds like Jedha but with more organized crime. They commiserate about growing up on desert planets and complain about how cold Hoth is.

When Bodhi mentions that he was on planet and watching as Jedha City was wiped out, Luke reaches out as if to put his hand on Bodhi’s, but stops himself and fidgets with his hands in his lap. Bodhi can feel a blush creeping over his cheeks and smiles down into his glass as he finishes his last sip.

“Luke, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Are you really a Jedi?”

Luke pushes the hair out of his face and shifts in his seat, “I think I’m on my way to being one. My father was one, and I was traveling with one before I joined the rebellion. He was teaching me some things before he- before he died. And I have this.” He pulls out a silver hilt from his belt and Bodhi gapes at it.

“Is that a-“

“It’s my father’s lightsaber.”

Luke stands, ignites the blade, and the bright blue light fills the room, and Bodhi feels more than hears the low hum and sheer power radiating off the ancient weapon. His mouth falls open in shock as Luke waves it around a little, a sheepish smirk on his beautiful face. He puts the blade away after a moment and sits back down.

“That is extraordinary.”

Luke grins and Bodhi’s heart is pounding again, looking into those blue eyes and trying not to blush.

“Luke, why did you ask me to have a drink with you?”

“Honestly?” Luke shrugged, “I had a good feeling about you when I saw you in the hangar when we first arrived on Yavin. I may not be a Jedi, but I have- I guess you could call them instincts. Ben used to say to listen to them, and after I lost him I started paying more attention to the way I feel, the way others make me feel. And I can sense the Force around certain people, in a way.”

“My friend Chirrut can do that, he was a Guardian of the old temple on Jedha. He’s off world now but he can always tell what we’re feeling.” Bodhi swallows nervously, “So what does the Force say about me?”

“That I can trust you. That you’re in need of comfort. That you get nervous when I smile at you, but it’s a good kind of nervous, one that has faith and hope. There’s no darkness in your aura, and I guess I wanted to know more about you. About how someone who’s been through so much can have such a clear heart.”

Bodhi sucks in a deep breath, “The Force can tell you all of that?”

“The Force, and Leia when she caught me staring at you.” Luke runs his hands through his hair, his face grows red, and Bodhi can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“You were staring at me.” It isn’t a question. Luke shifts down the bench a little, towards Bodhi, bringing their bodies closer together.

“I can’t seem to stop staring at you, if I’m being honest.”

Bodhi thinks his heart is about to burst out of his chest and he can’t stop a smile from spreading across his face. Luke smiles too and for a moment the two young men sit in silence, staring into empty glasses while their abandoned Dejarik game glows steadily on the table.

Then there’s nothing but Luke’s lips on his own, nothing but his hands in Luke’s hair, nothing but the smell of him, Luke taking over every sense, Luke in his arms, Luke on his lap.

Bodhi moans and Luke slips his tongue between Bodhi’s lips, caressing, teasing, exploring.

Luke pulls back for air and Bodhi trails his mouth down his neck, biting lightly at Luke’s collarbone visible where his tunic has loosened at his throat. Luke responds by grinding down into Bodhi’s lap where they are only separated by a couple layers of clothing, close enough to feel the heat of each other, hard and wanting.

Luke’s hands make quick work and soon they’re touching and they’re groaning and they’re reaching the end together, touch starved and lonely for so long. It only takes moments, and Luke kisses him again and again and again and swallows his cry and Bodhi is nearly sobbing _it’s so good it’s so good it’s so good._

They’re sweaty and they’re smiling and they’re happy and Bodhi’s mind has stilled and calmed.

“I have a bunk onboard, I wasn’t planning on this happening here at the table.”

“I’m not expected anywhere tonight.”

They smile at each other. Bodhi allows himself to hope. Luke leads him by the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr literally2literary.tumblr.com hit me up love you


End file.
